


No estás solo

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Depression, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Misha disimula todo lo que puede el desanimo que siente... pero Jensen es demasiado observador como para que se la cuelen.





	No estás solo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para ti. Gracias a ti.

Misha se levantó cansado. No se encontraba bien. Miró el reloj... eran apenas las 6 de la mañana. Normalmente hubiera saltado de la cama y se habría vestido mientras silbaba su canción favorita sin ni siquiera repasar el guión del día.  
Pero esa mañana le faltaban las fuerzas. Hacia muchas mañanas que le fallaban, y según iba pasando el día era peor.   
Casi no dormía, se pasaba horas en internet, sin hacer nada realmente productivo, veía documentales, escuchaba musica deprimente y a veces solo miraba el techo.   
Nadie sabía nada de eso... y tampoco pensaba contarlo. Por eso se dibujó una sonrisa falsa en la cara y salió camino al set.

***

Jensen miró a Misha. Tenía ojeras que ni siquiera el maquillaje ocultaban, sus ojos azules no brillaban y su risa no era franca, si no forzada. No bromeaba y se abstraía demasiado. Nadie a parte de él parecía notar que Misha no era el de siempre. Nadie parecía notar que su mirada albergaba una profunda tristeza.  
Jensen entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño... en aquel momento su compañero le miró y él le lanzó un beso. Solo recibió como respuesta una tímida sonrisa. El Misha que él conocía se habría echado a reír a carcajadas.  
Algo no iba bien...

***

Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. Aquellos días hacia el doble de esfuerzo que lo normal: No solo fingía ser Castiel, también fingía que todo iba de maravilla. Lo cierto era que todo le iba de maravilla... o al menos lo más importante, pero no se sentía asi. Sentía que le dolía hasta el alma. La soledad era desgarradora y la tristeza infinita.  
Atrapado en un pozo de oscuridad encendió la tele, intentado acallar sus pensamientos.

***  
Se revolvió el pelo rubio, molesto y miró a Jared. Su amigo no parecía notar nada raro en Misha y le había tachado de paranoico. A Jensen le molestaba esa actitud... aunque llegó a la conclusión de que Jared, simplemente, no le conocía tan bien como lo hacía él.  
Tendría que encargarse él solo del problema, pero no soportaba ni un día más verlo asi. Se negaba...  
Misha Collins había dedicado toda su vida adulta a ayudar a los demás, sonreía a los fans y no ponía mala cara a nada. Le gustaba bromear y reír, se emocionaba como un niño cada vez que alguien le decía que gracias a él habían encontrado la inspiración, incluso se sentía abrumado con todos los elogios que recibía, que le parecían excesivos.  
A Jensen le gustaba que recibiera el reconocimiento que merecía. Porque lo merecía y punto. Para él no había discusión.

Por eso aquella noche usó las llaves que tenía de su piso, no quería avisar de que iba a pasar por su casa. Quería entrar... como otras muchas veces había hecho con fines más lujuriosos.  
El panorama que se encontró fue desolador. Encerrado en su habitación, desaliñado y con la cara tapada con las manos lloraba sin consuelo. Jensen se apresuró hacia él, pero el otro se apartó. Le miró desconcertado un momento... pero no iba a rendirse.

\- Misha... Estoy aquí.  
\- Vete- dijo sin miramientos y con la voz entrecortada.  
\- ¿En serio crees que voy a irme?  
\- Lo digo en serio.  
\- No pienso ir a ninguna parte. No voy a dejarte así.  
\- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero que me veas! ¡No quiero arrastrarte conmigo!  
\- No hace falta que me arrastres, iré contigo gustoso a cualquier parte.

Unos ojos azules y otros verdes se encontraron, la mirada de Misha se desvió y de nuevo se le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- No sé qué me pasa. Me encuentro mal. Estoy solo, Jensen.  
\- No lo estás. Estoy contigo.

El rubio por fin pudo abrazarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Volvió a llorar sin consuelo, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas.

\- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? No estás solo.

Misha asintió con la cabeza y le besó, fundiendo sus labios contra los suyos, sintiéndose arropado y querido mientras la soledad se iba por la ventana.

\- Está amaneciendo- Jensen sonrió.  
\- Amaneció en el momento en el que llegaste.  
\- ¿Soy tu sol que ilumina la noche?  
\- Eres mi todo.

Se volvieron a besar, aferrados el uno al otro, dejando que la luz entrara poco a poco.


End file.
